Enameling has being widely adpated to kitchenware for it possesses the characteristics of temperature endurability and corrosion resistance. In addition, enameling provides a high quality feeling and colorful appearance. However, during enameling processing, it is difficult to assure that the leading edge of the pot will be applied with enamel thoroughly due to its surface is too narrow, and the exposing area of the leading edge may produce oxidation reaction. To cover the exposing area, a stainless steel hoop is adapted to cap on the pot. Furthermore, the exposing area of the pot may have water left thereon after wash which expedites the the oxidation reaction.
It is therefore, a method of mounting a stainless steel hoop on a pot being invented to improve the above-mentioned defects.